lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Love egg
A Love Egg is a type of sensual vibrator that is egg or bullet shaped that can be completely inserted into the vagina or anus due to their small size. Also referred to as Egg Vibrators or Bullet Vibrators depending shape. Egg Vibrators are included in the group of the small and discreet sex toys that measure 2–3 inches in length and ¾ inches in width. Though only favoured by a minority of women and are certainly less popular than wand-shaped vibrators, they are a common sex toy and are widely available. Structure The device of the Love Egg includes an egg- or bullet-shaped vibrating item with or without the wire. Variations include the remote control Love Egg, which can be activated by remote control using RF technology. There are also microchip controlled devices which can provide various patterns or irregularities in the vibration, rather than a uniform wave of vibration. For example, there can be the following patterns of vibrations: pulsating (short pulse-like vibrating sessions), escalation (vibrating motions that start with slow speed and stop abruptly), surging (mixture of pulsation and normal vibrating), etc. This effect greatly enhances the pleasure experienced by the user. Some eggs come without the wire connecting the device with the control panel that is quite comfortable. In this case the egg should have a cord for pulling it out after use; otherwise the egg may be lodged inside the vagina. Wireless eggs are perfect for partner teasing plays. Materials Love eggs can be made of rubber, silicone, metal, plastic, chrome and also various composite materials are now available. The most important thing for a Love Egg is its smooth sliding surface that is provided by the materials mentioned above. The sleeves can be made of soft pliable materials like jelly or silicone for creating the special pleasure with the contact. Materials are colored for the users' fun. Types Love eggs come in several different types that are designed for multi-functional applications: * Single egg or bullet. This type offers a single love egg or bullet activated and operated by a control panel. There are also bullet vibrators without any control panel. Batteries are included in the body of the vibrating bullet. This sex toy usually is not multi-functional. * Double eggs or bullets. The double egg vibrator can be controlled separately providing different vibrating speed and intensity that allows applying them for double penetration or stimulation. * Wireless love egg with a remote control. This egg comes without the wire, and is controlled by external remotes. * Love egg with sleeves. The variety of egg sleeves gives more opportunities for their application and also provides the new sensations. Some sets include sleeves and are sold together with the love eggs. Sleeves are usually made of the soft pleasant to touch materials and may be covered by textural nubs and ribs that bring the extra stimulation. * Love bullets of different shapes. There are a group of bullet vibrators that are not shaped like an egg, but closer to it, though they are included in the group of bullet vibrators. They may have a textured surface for additional stimulation. There can be variations with rotating beads inserted in the egg's body. Use and Pleasure Love Eggs are a versatile sex toy that can be used both by men and women. Initially love eggs have been created for external stimulation of the erogenous zones, but their shape allows also penetrating applications: * Vaginal penetration. Love Eggs are inserted into vagina like a tampon and activated delivering the sessions of vibrations. * Anal penetration. Anal penetration is especially pleasurable with a Love Egg combined with stimulation of other erogenous zones. * Clitoris stimulation. Holding the Love Egg against the clitoris, the female receive a series of vibrations responding by sexual arousal. * Nipples stimulation. Nipples are very sensitive spots, stimulation of those creates the added sensations. * Testicles and penis head stimulation. Men can also use the Love Egg for stimulation of their other erogenous zones besides anus and prostate. All these methods are applied during the masturbation, but they can be also used for partner love making as a part of love foreplay or during intercourse. Usually used when the woman is on top during sexual intercourse and the egg is placed in the anus for the man/woman's intense pleasure. The double egg vibrators are often applied for double stimulation of vagina and anus or anuses of both partners at the same time, or both vaginas during lesbian love making. In addition, a love egg can be placed on (or built into) the harness of a strap-on dildo to provide the wearer of the strap-on with clitoral stimulation and pleasure. External links * Sex Explorations with an Egg Vibrator * Sex Toys Guide - About Egg Vibrators Category:Sex toys fr:Œuf vibrant zh:跳蛋